


Be my everything

by drugsins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Coming Untouched, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drugsins/pseuds/drugsins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Liam's birthday and Zayn decides to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my everything

**Author's Note:**

> ¤ find me on tumblr at drugsins ¤

Liam was nervous. He was pretty sure that was the place Zayn had been talking about and the address was the same as in the message Zayn had sent him. But still he couldn't quite figure out if that was the place. It looked totally opposite of what he was expecting actually.

 He stepped out of the cab, breathing forcefully, trying to fill his lungs with fresh air before inspecting the building. He looked up at the architecture of it, gothic roofs, walls and windows covering it, giving the surroundings the impression of a scary movie.

 Liam shivered. The cold of the night hit him suddenly and he finally started walking towards his destination. When he reached the large, creepy doors he slowly knocked. No sound could be heard and he was already starting to panic. Then, as he was fumbling for his phone to call his boyfriend and ask him about the address again, the doors opened and a short, blond girl, dressed in a tight leather dress and high heels smiled at him. 

“Mr Payne?”, she asked, her red lips standing out on her white, pale face and blue, intense eyes wrinkling. 

“Uhh..yes?”, Liam said, confused, peeking his head inside the house, trying to catch a glimpse of its actual use.

 He would be lying if he said he didn't want to know what Zayn was up to now. He had told him to meet him here, without explaining anything and with a cheeky smirk on his face. Liam had been left on the couch of their flat, watching him suspiciously but not asking a single question. Now here he was, on the front stairs of this strange house, talking to a beautiful woman.

“Great, please follow me.”

The girl turned away, showing him the way while she was carrying a huge notebook into her hands. Still walking through a hallway, Liam following her close behind, she was searching for something into her notes furiously. 'Maybe my appointment or whatever I have here', Liam thought.

“Ah here it is. Please enter this elevator. Ground 5, you'll go through a hallway and then reach some rooms. Enter the second one on your left. Here is the key to it.” She said, shoving the small object into his hands while Liam stared confused. 

She smiled softly and whispered before walking away. 

“Have fun.”

Liam looked after her back for a few minutes and then desperately searched for his phone. He typed furiously, frowning, breath coming in short gasps.

_what the hell are you playing at? I hope you're not planning on getting me murdered or something._

He sent it to Zayn and he didn't have to wait long before his phone vibrated into his hand.

_come up and you'll see._

Liam looked at the screen, his brows furrowed.

Oh.

Whatever it was, he guessed it was something good, he could practically feel it through Zayn's message. He pushed the button on the elevator, steeped in and in a couple of moments he reached his level. He looked around the hall, trying to remember the girl's words before glancing at the key in his hand and reading 'room 8'. He walked soundly, his footsteps loud in the silence of the building. He stopped dead in his tracks when he finally noticed the big '8' on the door and he gasped. He slowly creeped towards the door, trying to catch any sound behind it but nothing came.

He took in a deep breath, put the key in and clutched the handle. When the door opened, his eyes widened at the sight. The room had red lights coming from the lateral walls and illuminating it in a very erotic way, still leaving it a bit dark. In the middle it had a big, puffy bed with white and scarlet sheets and everywhere surrounding the room there were mirrors. Huge, foggy mirrors from the heat of the room, that were ready to capture any action that was going to take place in here and hold it in their memory forever.

 Finally, after staring for so long in the nearly dark, another pale red light from above the bed was switched on and Liam felt his knees go weak. There he was sprawled naked onto the huge bed, with only a leather collar around his neck, smirking deliciously at him with lust filled, dark eyes and hair perfectly neated into his usual hairstyle. His abdomen was covered in shining pours of sweat, while he was breathing heavily, hand traveling up and down onto his chest, making its way from his cock which stood up proudly, hard and heavy, to his exposed neck.

“Thought you'd never come babe.” Zayn whispered, voice wrecked with want as his hand travelled south once again. 

Liam was staring. He could feel his insides boiling, his face flushed red and his cock rapidly gaining interest in the sight in front of him. Then, in a fraction of second, as if reality had finally hit him, he was making his way towards the bed, discarding pieces of clothing while practically running towards him. He pounced on Zayn, kissing him hard and grabbing any part of his body he could get. Zayn responded enthusiastically, hands going to Liam's back, nails digging in and soft moans escaping his lips as Liam found his cock and stroked them both at a slow pace.

“Oh god.. Liam.” Zayn cried brokenly, his grip tightening and his legs wrapping on to the other boy's waist. Liam could feel the desperation coming out from the boy's mouth so he continued kissing him harshly, swallowing all his whimpers as he increased the pressure on his length. Their naked chests were frantically rubbing on each other, the only sounds filling the room being their now loud groans. Zayn broke the kiss, lowering his head to Liam's neck and starting to suck loudly on it, earning a moan from the boy.

“Come on, baby” Zayn whispered, “fuck me please... Just like you want to, come on.”  


Liam closed his eyes in ecstasy, his head pounding from Zayn's words, the feeling of him and the atmosphere of the room. He slowed his rhythm on their cocks and lifted up a bit to look at Zayn. The boy was a mess, his lips shining and puffy from their kiss, eyes barely open and his fringe already plastered to his forehead in sweat.

He smirked, realizing he had control on the other boy, as he pressed down onto him again and slowly whispered into his ear while rubbing at one of Zayn's nipples.

“What do you want me to do baby? Do you want me to turn you over and wreck you as you scream my name into the pillow?”

Zayn was starting to get impatient under him, wiggling his hips up for more friction and one of his hands tightening on Liam's biceps. 

“Do you want me to pound into you till you can't walk properly and fill you up with my cum?”

Zayn moaned, and Liam grasped him by the collar into a violent kiss, teeth clacking and biting each other's lips. Suddenly Liam pulled away, forcefully shoving a hand into the boy's hair and pulling.

“Answer me.” He groaned, staring at the way the collar stretched onto Zayn's neck, his veins pulsing harshly through his skin. Liam kissed his pulse point and slowly licked his way up to his jaw, and then his lips, pecking them lovingly while his grasp in his hair tightened.

“I want-.. I want you to take me. Hard and fast. Pound into me until I beg. Please.. Liam”

Zayn let out brokenly, eyes closed and Liam felt dizzy. He released the boy after kissing him fast one last time and whispered. “Turn over love.”  


Zayn winced a bit when he moved on his front, his ass in the air exposed to Liam's view. He let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding and he grasped the sheets underneath him, in anticipation of what was to come. Liam was softly patting his back, all the way down from his neck to the bottom of his spine as his other hand reached for the lube on the nightstand and fumbled with the cap. Zayn watched him intensely, pupils dilated and skin red as Liam poured the cold liquid onto his fingers and moved to sit behind him. He started pouring kisses all over his asscheeks and when Zayn felt strong, slippery hands part them and a soft, warm tongue circling his hole, he was lost.

He burried his head into his arms, trying to steady his breathing as Liam worked in and out of him, tongue teasing all the right places and he gasped. He felt a finger slide along and he frantically moved his hips, panting for “More, more oh god-.. Liam”

He raised his head, wide eyed and screaming when Liam inserted two more fingers and he was met by his own reflection staring brokenly right back at him. He could see Liam working behind him, his brows furrowed and eyes closed in pleasure.

“Nghhh come on, fuck me please- please Liam”  


The boy raised his head then, his fingers still inside him, staring at Zayn in the mirror and smirked devilishly. He sat up on his knees and  grasped his hot length, pouring more lube in his hand and started stroking himself lazily, head thrown back in pleasure. All that Zayn could do was stare. Liam's chest was rapidly rising and falling, sweat covering all his body as his hand worked now furiously on his cock. And then suddenly, not giving Zayn time even to breathe, Liam was behind him, pounding into him in one swift motion and grasping one of his shoulders to keep his balance. Zayn's head was spinning as he was watching the other boy into the mirror, Liam staring right back into his eyes. The heat of the room had fogged a part of it and Zayn was now seeing a blurry Liam fucking him senseless, while grasping his shoulder tightly and murmuring different arousing thoughts.

“You like that yeah? Like the feeling of being filled? You little cock slut. Didn't know you were such an exhibitionist, wanting to watch me fuck you like this..”

Zayn fell forwards onto the pillow as Liam thrusted particularly hard, reaching his prostate and he wiped one of his hands on the mirror, in his effort to catch something to hold on to. He was breathing harshly through his nose, hard moans escaping him as he was being ripped apart, Liam's cock stretching him open to a point of no return. His cock lied spent between his body and the matress and the friction was driving him insane. Liam was now thrusting into him without rhythm, being close to his orgasm and moving his hand from Zayn's shoulder on his collar where he started pulling. Zayn felt like choking from the sensation, and he cried brokenly, so close to reaching his orgasm as well.

“Oh god Liam I'm gonna-“

“Ngghhh”  Zayn's moan was interrupted by Liam's loud groan as he came deep into him, warm cum filling him entirely. He rode his orgasm and after a few more hard thrusts, Zayn was grasping the sheets, coming violently.

Liam collapsed on his back, kissing his spine softly while whispering. “So beautiful..”

Zayn smiled, coming back from his high and turned over, pulling Liam out of him and wincing at the loss. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and dragged him near on the bed. Liam lied on his back, regaining his breath, while Zayn pulled himself close and lied on top of his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“We look good like this.” Liam said and Zayn could sense the amusement in his voice as he stared at themselves onto the ceiling, their reflections smiling back at them. 

“Yeah we do.” Zayn smiled as well, tracing slow patterns on Liam's abdomen.

“Thank you for the present. It's the best birthday ever.” Liam said, kissing the top of Zayn's head and Zayn moved, grinning up at him. 

“I love you” he whispered and with a last kiss, he closed his eyes, the image of Liam remaining in his vision.

  
  


 


End file.
